1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for containing and controlling extreme pressure used, for example, in a resin transfer system, and method of use thereof.
2. Background of the Related Art
There is a general need in the art of pressurized resin transfer molder and other product manufacture to provide containment vessels or chambers for containing up to extreme pressures resin and other product material contained therein. In the prior art, portions of such vessels or chambers are typically clamped or bolted together, and containment pressures are created by, for example, mechanically or hydraulically applying a press-driven force to the chamber or vessel contents. Problems with this approach include failures of the clamps or bolts and imprecision in the pressures produced and distributed within such chambers or vessels.